Lost Warriors: Left Behind
by renosteinke
Summary: This is the story of the cats 'left behind' when the clans were forced to leasve the forest.


**Left Behind - Prologue**

(An Elderly Ravenpaw looks back, as he prepares to die).

Well, Hello, there. My name is Midnight. Ironic, isn't it? Well, I didn't choose it... my two-legs gave me the name.

Two-legs? Yes, that's right, I live with a two-leg family. But it wasn't always this way....

Oh, save your preaching for someone who cares! I was raised in the Warrior Code, and I still honor it as I can. I am also nearly thirty years old - positively ancient for a Warrior. Bluestar, Firestar, even Tigerstar and Scourge ... all those cats from the ancient days ... I knew them well. Many were the battles I fought, the prey I caught, the tender caresses given and received.

These days, my old bones - about all they'll let me do is lay in the sun, looking out on the garden, or curl up in a warm nest with my two-legs. Yet, I am happy. I have my memories, and I have my friends. Most of all, I can look out on generations of my kin, the new forest they've tamed, and the clans they've built.

Yes, they remember me. Hardly a day goes by that some energetic kits aren't brought to visit by their mothers, to hear about our history, to learn the Warrior Code. Some of the older cats also come by, to share tongues, or to just hang out. Naturally, they call me by my warrior name, after a fashion. Sometimes they even bring fresh-kill..., which is awfully nice of them! Though it's sometimes hard to chew, what with the few teeth I have left.... that's one thing about the two-legs.... they provide a variety of soft, meaty kittypet food, food I can handle easily.

Fitting, perhaps, but my two-leg has had, like I, a pretty solitary life.... and is getting on in years himself. Most days, he's out in the garden, fussing over the plants.... or at the shed, building something. Sometimes, I have no idea what consumes him so, Still, he feeds me, welcomes my kin, and is about as good a two-legs a cat can know. Other two-legs often come by, and make almost as much a fuss over me as the kits do ... it's almost as though they know our story.

At night, sometimes I look at the stars, and wonder if any of my kin are up there, looking back. I never was like the medicine cats, able to walk with Starclan in my dreams.... but when we came to this new forest, the very presence of the stars above gave us the courage we needed. We sure needed their counsel in those days! At the time, we were little more than a loose collection of elders and rogues. Maybe those challenging days are why we were able to form a new clan, and I met my mate.

I hear voices calling me now.... sure, there's my two-leg calling me for dinner... but sometimes I think I can also hear Starclan calling me ... as if from afar, but also just a wee bit louder each day. I will soon go join them, from a warm bed and with a full belly... maybe the first Warrior to do so. I have no regrets; I've earned my place time and again. Still, I ought to tell our tale, one more time; just to be sure it's not lost.

I suppose I ought to start this tale from the beginning.... the day the clans had to leave the forest....

**Chapter 1**

(The Clans have just left, and the Elders fret)

"I better catch up" Mistyfoot said, as she dropped a small fish near the elders, and nervously looked at the departing silhouettes of Leopardstar and Firestar. "Be well – and Starclan watch over you!"

""Not to worry," replied Loudbelly, as Shadepelt looked on doubtfully, "we'll manage." Nearby, Frostfur and Speckletail settled uneasily into the strange Riverclan camp.

No sooner had Mistyfoot departed, when Loudbelly looked at the nervous newcomers. "Relax. I guess we're all part of "Elderclan" now." Had it not been for all the recent tragedy … Mudfur's death, the famine, the starving kits, the destruction of the forest… there might even have been a touch of amusement in his purr.

"Are you sure? It just seems so strange to be in another clans' camp?" Before any cat could reply to Frostfur, Speckletail asked, "where will we hold vigil?"

"I might as well give you the grand tour," said Shadepelt. "Loudbelly, why don't you enjoy that fish, while I show our new friends around?"

"I can't possibly eat all this myself"

"Well, try then … now that the rain has stopped, maybe the three of us can catch some prey while we look around."

"I'll still save some."

The three cats climbed the gentle rise. In the brightening –but still dim, blocked by clouds- sun, the entire forest looked more like a dream, than the land four clans had lived in for countless seasons.

"Your camp is so well sheltered. Do you think the two-legs will leave us be?" asked Frostfur.

"What cat can guess what the twolegs will do?" replied Speckletail. "At least they'll stay away for the rest of Leaf-bare. I never thought I'd not look forward to New-leaf!"

"It's a good camp … but here, off to the side… This is where we will sit vigil. Tomorrow, at sun-high, we'll bury Mudfur by that row of bushes," Shadepelt explained.

Just as he was speaking, a thrush flew over, and disappeared on the far side of the rise.

"Stop!" exclaimed Shadepelt. "Come close … quiet!" "Listen to me!"

When Frostfur and Speckletail had gathered near him, a mixture of alarm and curiosity on their faces, he explained "wait here a moment … and don't make a sound!" He then began to creep to the rise.

"This is almost too good" he said when he returned moments later. "That thrush is right on the other side of the rise, looking for worms. Here's what we need to do…

Moments later, he had positioned the other two cats at either edge of the rise, and had himself disappeared from sight. The others had almost lost patience, wondering where he had gone, and itching with impatience to make a try for the very pre-occupied thrush. Still, this wasn't their territory, and the old discipline of the Warrior code held them firm, eyes glued on the thrush.

Then they saw the tip of a tail appear on the far side of the glen. Soon they could also see the ear tips of Shadepelt, as he crept toward the thrush. Both cats thought, "Thunderclan cats would NEVER make such a sloppy approach! The thrush will spot him for sure!"

And it did. Alarmed, the thrush released the worm, and took off, away from Shadepelt, in a flurry of feathers …… and nearly flew straight into Frostfur. Surprised, she recovered fast, and quickly dispatched the thrush. As she did, Speckletail bounded over.

"Are you alright? I've never seen a bird fly up to a cat like that! It was like it wanted to be caught!

"That was such a clumsy approach, too!" said Frostfur, through a mouth full of feathers.

"That was the idea," said Shadepelt, startling the two as he came across the glen. That's why I positioned you two where I did. We don't have cover here for stalking, so it was my plan to scare the thrush off … hoping it would fly away from me, and straight to one of you. Well caught, Frostfur! Let's go join Loudbelly with his fish."

"Back so soon? Here… I saved some fish, I know you're… Wait – do I smell thrush?" Asked Loudbelly.

"You sure do! These Thunderclan cats might be useful after all. The thrush nearly flew right into their paws!."

"You're too modest. Loudbelly, Shadepelt flushed the thrush right into me! I've never seen such a thing!" explained Frostfur.

"Ahh. Well, that's a trick we use in open meadows. Welcome to Riverclan!" With that they all settled down, for the best meal any had eaten in several days.

After a brief nap, the cats awoke, and carried Mudfur's body to the top of the rise.

Loudbelly began the vigil: "Starclan, welcome this noble warrior and medicine cat into your ranks. We shall sit vigil in his honor, and protect his body as he journeys to join with you."

**Chapter 2**

It was well past moon-high when Frostfur felt something touch her. Looking, she saw Shadepelt was quite alert, and had used his tail to get her attention. Looking where he was looking, she quickly passed the alert on to Speckletail. A creature was approaching across the meadow, from the direction of twoleg place.

As it drew closer, they could see it was a cat, but not one they had seen before. He was gray and white, and his fur seemed to shimmer in the dark.

Loudbelly roused himself, and hissed, "Who are you! Leave our territory!"

"Relax Warriors! I come from afar, with a message for the clans!"

"But the clans have left" gasped Speckletail. Shadepelt added "But we remain to guard our fallen … leave at once or we shall attack! You interrupt our sacred vigil!"

"Keep your claws sheathed" answered the stranger. "Do you not recognize me? Did not Firestar tell any cat about his journey? Where is he? I much desire to speak with him."

"Firestar has left with the others. Return at sun-high, and we will be willing to meet with you … but our vigil is paramount tonight," explained Loudbelly.

"I cannot return with the sun," replied the stranger. "Hear my words: A change comes that will shake the very ground under your paws. The clan way will see challenges as it has never before seen, but the Warrior code shall see you through. Teach it to all whom you meet, and you four shall begin the greatest of clans." With that, a cloud passed over the moon, and in the darkness the visitor disappeared.

At sunrise, the cats labored to bury Mudfur. Only as the last of the dirt was returned to the hole did any cat speak.

"Did I have a strange dream?" "Who was that cat?" "What was he talking about?" Every cat spoke at once. Clear that every cat was just as puzzled, they all returned to camp, to sleep… and ponder the strange visitor.

The cats awoke to a rustling in the camp entrance, and the smell of fresh-kill. Through the opening came Sasha, carrying a pair of mice.

"Sasha!" exclaimed Loudbelly and Shadepelt. "Welcome!" "What brings you here?" "Every cat has left."

"I know," replied Sasha. "I met them at Four-trees. I came to see how you were, and I brought some meager fresh-kill for you."

"This sounds terrible, but we've eaten better since the clans left" said Shadepelt. "Sasha, these two are Frostfur and Speckletail. They came to sit vigil for Mudfur, and will not be returning to Thunderclan."

"Hello there. Firestar said some elders had remained. I am Sasha; while I was never part of Riverclan, they were kind enough to shelter me when I gave birth, and have raised my kits to be fine warriors."

"Oh!" squealed Frostfur. "You must be Mothwing and Hawkfrost's mother! We've heard of you. Thanks for the fresh-kill. "

A quiet voice from then den was heard, as Speckletail whispered, "maybe we could ask her?"

"Ask what?" asked Sasha, suddenly wary.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry… do you want to stay here tonight?" Asked Loudbelly.

"Loudbelly, you know I'm not any cat's fool. What are you trying to keep her from asking? Ask me what?" insisted Sasha, looking straight at Speckletail.

"Well, last night… we saw this cat…" "Yes!" interrupted Frostfur. "Maybe you know who we saw." With that, Frostfur gave a brief account of their visitor.

"He doesn't sound familiar. Maybe I can ask the cats of twoleg place … maybe there's a new cat" replied Sasha. "But how would a new cat know of the clans, or Firestar? This is a riddle. But I will accept your offer of a nest for the night. Thank you."

**Chapter 3**

As the days progressed, the cats settled into a routine. The Riverclan cats showed the Thunderclan elders the territory, right to the edge of two-leg place. The elders took advantage of the empty camp, moving into the more comfortable medicine cat den, still fragrant with Mudfur's store of herbs.

Patrols were, naturally, somewhat different. Usually three cats would leave, while the fourth stayed behind to watch over things. This way, every cat could get some rest. As Shadepelt had been the first to joke, fresh-kill was easier to come by. Even these elder cats were able to catch plenty … it was almost as if the prey knew the cats had left.

Sometimes Sasha would visit; more surprising was the relative lack of rogue cats. Perhaps most had been captured by the twolegs, or had moved into twoleg place; in any event, the elders were happy not to have many encounters with strong, healthy, aggressive rogues.

It was the coldest, darkest part of leaf-bare. The snows came, and stayed for days at a time. Ironically, the snow sealed the gaps in the bracken and reeds around the den, making it feel even warmer than before the snow came. Most amazing of all, this Leaf-bare there was none of the dreaded greencough; every cat was well. This was Frostfur's season; once a rabbit nearly hopped right up to her as she was sunning herself atop a snow bank, not seeing her fur against the glare of the snow. Every cat ate well that night!

Little by little, the days became longer; the mid-day sun a bit warmer. Plants were in bud, and the first stirrings of new-leaf could be heard. With their sharp ears and noses, the cats could literally hear the plants come back to life, after a long winters' sleep. Once again, chewing on grass gave some of the remembered sweet taste.

It was on one of these days that a returning patrol found Sasha waiting outside the camp, with a strange cat. This cat was mainly white, with large, indistinct patches of black fur scattered as if by chance; he had the distinct smell of a kittypet, and was clearly uneasy.

"Hello Sasha. Who's this?" asked Frostfur, with just a hint of a hiss in her greeting.

"This is Smudge, the kittypet friend Firestar had. He has something you guys need to hear." With that, the patrol brought them into the camp.

"Relax, Smudge," Sasha said. "These cats are my friends, and you are my guest." Turning to address the curious elders, Sasha explained, "Remember that cat you asked me about? Smudge might know something. Listen to his story. Go ahead, start, Smudge."

"Well… I don't know … it seems so unreal now…" he hesitated.

"Tell them what you told me!" hissed Sasha. "This is more important than you know!

"Well… remember, many seasons back, when Firestar had to go away for a time?"

"We're wasting time" snarled Loudbelly, "but we have time for a tale … so get on with it!"

"Well, Firestar left because I had been having a cat visit me in my dreams, I couldn't sleep!"

"Poor kittypet probably got into the catnip" grumbled Shadepelt.

"Quiet!" hissed Sasha. "Now continue your story!"

"I was afraid I would have to come live in the forest, but Firestar told me that this other cat was once a clan leader, and that he used to live in my garden."

"A clan leader living with twolegs! Not likely" snorted Speckletail.

"Well," prompted Sahas, "what did this cat look like?"

"His fur was different, it seemed to shimmer somehow, and it was like the sky today…. mostly white, with gray clouds scattered over it."

With that, every cat's ears perked up. Smudge had their full attention. "What else can you tell us?" asked Frostfur.

"When Firestar came back, he said this cat had taken his clan far away, and that he – Firestar – had gone off to help this lost clan."

"I remember that journey… remember those Gatherings where Graystripe was our leader? I think that's the time Smudge is talking about" said Frostfur.

"Maybe his pelt shimmered because he was, like, with Starclan or something" said Speckletail. "That would explain why he couldn't stay for sun-high" added Loudbelly.

"Smudge, you can visit here anytime you like" said Shadepelt. "Any friend of Firestar's is OK by us. Just don't hunt our prey without asking, OK?"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. My two-legs feed me well … and, anyway, if I wanted to hunt … my garden has lots of birds and mice!" replied Smudge.

"Oh does it?" chuckled Loudbelly. "Maybe we should come visit you sometime!"

At that, Sash spoke up "Smudge speaks the truth. There is often much prey to be found in the two-leg gardens. Smudge, would you mind if these cats hunted in your garden?"

"Well, I don't know … it's my twoleg, you see…" began Smudge.

"Just kidding!" said Sasha. These warriors aren't comfortable that close to twolegs … and they won't eat your food, I can promise you that!"

"Well!" said a clearly relieved Smudge. "That's different. Of course you guys are welcome to visit. Sasha, can we … I mean, I … go home now? My twolegs will worry."

"Of course. See, these warriors aren't so bloodthirsty after all, are they?" Sasha was, by now, almost laughing at Smudge's discomfort.

**Chapter 4**

"That was quite something, wasn't it?" said Speckletail, after the visitors had left. "What do you think?"

"Do you really think we were visited by Starclan?" asked Loudbelly. "After all, we're neither clan leaders nor medicine cats."

"Well, Mudfur was a medicine cat" opined Shadepelt. Maybe he made it possible."

"Besides, how else would he know Firestar?" asked Frostfur. "Not many cats knew the reason he was gone for a while."

"Maybe we should ask Starclan" suggested Speckletail. "One of us should go to visit the Moonstone."

Loudbelly was the first to suggest a plan. Couldn't every cat go to the Moonstone? After all, they didn't have to worry about Windclan anymore. "Let's all start off for the Moonstone tomorrow."

The next morning, the four cats set off, being careful not to strain themselves. They had only made it to the former Windclan camp as the day came to an end, when they caught the scent of cats … several cats … nearby.

"Who's there?" growled Loudbelly.

"We could ask the same of you, stranger!" came the reply, from within the entrance to the old camp.

"Wait!" cried Frostfur. Something or someone smells familiar."

The gorse rustled, and one cat after another came out. First was a large, pale gray tom, followed by a disheveled, sneezing cat with long fur, a tan tom, and a healthy black tom bringing up the rear. The cats began to line up, ready for battle, if battle it was to be.

"Is that Ravenpaw?" asked Frostfur. "What brings you into clan territory?"

"It is, Frostfur. I'm pleased to see you're doing well. I have with me some more of your former neighbors. These cats are Boulder and Runningnose of Shadowclan, and Oatwhisker of Windclan. I thought you were staying in the old Riverclan camp?

"We are" injected Loudbelly, and all the cats began to relax. "Can we get out of this wind to talk?"

The cats entered the old Windclan camp, It was clear this was a time to catch up on news, and greet old friends.

Speckletail started with "I thought you went with the clans? Are they nearby? Did they find a new home?"

"The clans passed by my farm," replied Ravenpaw. They went to the Moonstone for guidance … but before they got very far, it was clear that neither Runningnose nor Oatwhisker could handle the mountains, so Boulder accompanied them back to my farm, where they stayed through Leaf-bare. I was bringing them to you, and we stopped off here first."

"Well, it looks like you've been eating well. How's your friend … er, Barney?" asked Shadepelt.

"Barley is fine. I'm just seeing these cats back home," said Ravenpaw.

"This was home" said Oatwhisker, " but I'm not sure I want to live here alone after all, surrounded by memories of those who have left."

"So," Boulder spoke up, "where are you guys going?"

"Should we tell them?" asked Speckletail quietly.

"Well, Runningnose was a medicine cat … maybe he can help" whispered Frostfur back.

Shadepelt paused for a moment, as if considering the implications, then spoke: "We were visited by Starclan during Mudfur's vigil, and we are going to the Moonstone for more guidance."

"That is serious news indeed" said Runningnose. "Why don't we all stay here for the night, and decide in the morning?

"OK" said Boulder, "but we need some fresh-kill."

"I have an idea" said Ravenpaw. "Why don't Oatwhisker and Boulder come with me, while every other cat gets settled? Does any cat object to some fresh rat?"

It was agreed, and the hunting patrol set off.

"I know right where to look" said Oatwhisker.

"So do I … I have a score to settle" added Ravenpaw.

"When I was in twoleg place, with Scourge … kits grew up knowing how to fight rats!" said Boulder.

"That's why I chose you two" replied Ravenpaw.

"OK… here's the plan…." started Ravenpaw.

"Rats are vermin. Let's kill them all!" opined Boulder.

"Agreed" said Oatwhisker.

Approaching the rats' den, the cats separated. Oatwhisker and Ravenpaw stayed above, and on either side of the ravine, near the entrance to the rats' nest. Meanwhile, Boulder entered the ravine, prowling about, making lots of noise, as if he were the most careless of kittypets.

One of the rats poked his head out, took a sniff, looked about … then returned into the burrow. Moments later, the entire nest … a dozen adult rats, burst out of the nest, intent upon attacking Boulder. Before the wave could reach him, Ravenpaw and Oatwhisker pounced upon the mass, claws slashing and teeth snapping. Boulder, suddenly 'awake,' hurled himself into the battle, a flurry of deadly claws. Rat bodies flew everywhere, some killed instantly with broken necks, others maimed, and trying to crawl away from the carnage.

Before long, the ravine was filled with the bodies of dead and dying rats. The cats went among the bodies, giving each another bite to finish the wounded- and make certain of the still. Then, grimly determined, the cats entered the burrow, and saw to it that there would be no more rats. When they were done, the cats filled the entrance, and marked it. It would be a very long time before a rat would try to settle here!

"Is any cat hurt?" asked Oatwhisker.

"Just a few scratches, no bites" replied Boulder. "What about you, Ravenpaw?"

"Not even a scratch. I feel so relieved. These rats nearly killed me when I was an apprentice, and they took one of Bluestar's lives. That's one bit of business finished."

Each cat carried the largest rat they could find, and everyone ate well that night. As they sleepy, Ravenpaw couldn't help but think to himself "well, Tigerstar, NOW are you proud of me? I used that move you taught me to good effect today." In his dreams, Ravenpaw thought he could hear the roar of a far-away tiger….

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, every cat slept late. The exertion of travel, the comfort of a full belly, and warmth of friends reunited all combined to make every cat sleep nearly to sun-high. When they awoke, Runningnose was the first to speak.

"Friends, I am afraid that your quest is in vain. Starclan have left the Moonstone on a journey of their own. Even the medicine cats had trouble reaching them. I cannot advise you to travel there."

"So what are we to do?" asked Loudbelly.

"Why don't we take these three back to camp with us? We really need a larger clan, especially if the rogues become troublesome," suggested Shadepelt.

"Not I," said Ravenpaw. I have my farm, and Barley will be wondering about me. I think these three should join you, though."

It was agreed, and the cats began the trek back to the Riverclan camp. To the amusement of the Riverclan elders, Frostfur began to explain the amazing 'teamwork' approach to hunting that they had been using. Boulder looked doubtful, but Oatwhisker said it sounded similar to something Windclan used for hunting rabbits.

Seeing their camp ahead was a relaxing sight, but just as Speckletail was about to enter the tunnel in the reeds, Boulder cried out in alarm. "Wait! Something's not right!" he growled.

In response, a low growl could be heard from within the camp. A fox! The Warriors had been gone only a few days, but fox had lost no time in claiming the camp for its' own.

"It sounds like a big fox … and those never travel alone" observed Runningnose.

"So what will we do?" asked Loudbelly. "The camp is pretty easy to defend … that's the way we made it. How are we to reclaim it?"

"And where's the other one?" asked Speckletail. With that, every cat began to worry. One by one, they moved to atop the ridge – where they had sat vigil – so that they could see all around them. They were still sitting there, in the grass, when morning came.

Boulder was the first to spot the returning fox. In it's jaws hung the limp body of a cat… a kittypet, from the look of the glossy coat and the jingle of the bell on its' collar.

"Poor thing" observed Speckletail. "We can't just sit here and watch it go by!'

A chorus of growls answered her. As the fox came nearer, it was clear that this fox was heading toward their camp, perhaps was the mate of the fox inside the camp.

When the fox got near, each cat, thinking alike, exploded in fury and rage from the grass. Dropping its' catch and letting out a yelp, the fox whirled to confront them. His snarl quickly brought his mate from the camp, to help him fight the warriors.

Try as they might, the foxes could not face down the cats. Wherever they faced, they were met by claws, Claws to the nose, claws to the flank, and claws everywhere. Eventually, the two ran off, leaving the dead kittypet behind.

With heavy hearts, the warriors buried the kittypet. Then they cautiously investigated the camp. Everyone was thankful for the nearness of the river, and the fishing skills of the Riverclan cats. Fighting foxes is hard work.

**Chapter 6**

The camp seemed more a proper home now, with more cats sharing it. The weather was warming up, and the cats moved from the smaller medicine cats' nest to the old warriors den. Only Runningnose remained in the medicine cats' den. He tended to stay apart, and spent his days looking for new herbs. "It's great to be a medicine cat again."

The others tended to form pairs; Oatwhisker and Frostfur; Speckletail and Loudbelly; Shadepelt and Boulder. It was an idyllic New-leaf with the prey running (but not too fast to catch), the river remaining the same trickle it had been all winter, and little conflict. After a few encounters with surprised rogues –they had thought that all the warriors had left- a 'live and let live' truce developed. Our little band could not mark, let alone defend, the entire forest, and the rogues stayed a reasonable distance from the camp.

So when a pair of cats was spotted poking about the riverbank, as if looking for the camp, the cats sitting watch atop the rise were more curious than angry.

"Anyone cat you know?" asked Loudbelly. His gruff manner, Speckletail had discovered, concealed a very affectionate heart.

"I don't think so... though one of them almost looks familiar."

"Well, warn the others. I'll go see what they're up to. They don't look like they're looking for a fight."

Speckletail slipped into the camp, and roused Oatwhisker and Frostfur. "Strange cats are approaching the camp!"

"Are we under attack?" mewed an instantly alert Oatwhisker.

"I don't think so; Loudbelly has gone to meet them"

"We better go help him, just in case there's trouble."

"I heard the old Riverclan was near here," said Cody. "Do you think any cat remained behind?" Or, survived Leaf-bare, was the unspoken fear.

"They must be near here," answered Princess. "Smudge said he met with them."

"You know Smudge. He's so skittish outside of his own garden, I have trouble believing he came this far."

Both cats let out a gasp, as the rushes behind them parted, revealing Loudbelly. "Looking for something?" he asked, with just a hint of a growl under his low mew.

Both cats whirled to meet the voice, and Cody moved to place herself in front of Princess. "We're looking for the clans. We heard there were some cats who stayed behind. Who are you?"

There was another rustle, and other rushes parted as Speckletail, Frostfur, and Oatwhisker revealed themselves. "Is that you, Cody?" asked Frostfur. "I thought you went back to your two-legs? Who is this other cat with you?"

Relieved, Cody turned to face Frostfur. "I did. This is Princess; she's Firestars' sister. She kept fretting about him and Cloudtail, and worrying about them. So, I wanted to show her a camp, and maybe find some cat who could tell her more."

"Well," said Oatwhisker, "let's get back to camp. The others will worry if we're gone when they return."

The cats returned to the camp, to find Boulder and Shadepelt had already returned. "What have you got there? Prisoners?" asked Shadepelt.

"No, mouse-brain!" replied Frostfur. "These are visitors. Cody helped Mistyfoot escape the two-leg den, and Princess is Firestars' sister."

"So this is Cody!" said Shadepelt, relaxing. "Mistyfoot told us the story. You sound pretty brave for a kittypet!"

"She lived with Thunderclan for a while too," added Speckletail. "Without her, Ferncloud would have lost Birchkit too!"

"Cloudtail is also my first-born," joined Princess. "After hearing Cody's stories, I just had to see a clan camp, and maybe even meet some clan cats."

"Has any cat heard anything about the clans since they left?" asked Princess nervously.

By now, Runninnose had come into the camp, his jaws holding a bundle of stems. "Uh, Hi there! I traveled with them to the edge of the mountains. They were fine when I left them. Firestar really had everyone working together by then."

"I still don't understand why they had to leave. This camp looks so nice," said Princess, with more than a little distress in her voice.

"I showed you the Thunderclan camp," reminded Cody. "You know the monsters destroyed the place, and look how low the river is; there's not near enough prey. How are you guys managing?"

"We're OK," answered Frostfur. "There aren't very many of us. Nor are there many rogues or loners. What happened to them?"

"Rogues? Loners? What are they?" asked Princess.

"I think I know who she means," Cody answered. "You know, those cats who don't really live in the forest, and who don't have two-leg homes? Frostfur, I'm not sure. They seem to just have disappeared. Maybe the two-legs caught them again."

"Well, we haven't seen them … and it's just as well. We're in no shape to be fighting young cats all the time," said Boulder.

"Yes, New-leaf is hardly here, and already the two-legs are beginning to wake up their monsters again," growled Loudbelly. "Do the monsters bother kittypets?"

"No," replied Princess. "It's strange... monsters that can pull a tree from the ground seem to be stopped by the little fence around my garden. They make the most terrible sounds, and stink up the air for hours after they pass, but they leave the fence alone."

"Hey, Loudbelly! Remember Smudge?" asked Shadepelt.

"Sure. Who could forget? He acted like we were Tigerclan of old!" Loudbelly replied with a chuckle.

"Why don't we visit him? He did invite us," suggested Shadepelt.

"Visit a kittypet? Have you got bees in your brain?" snorted Loudbelly.

"Wait!" said Cody. "Why not? If the monsters get too close, maybe you can shelter in my garden. I owe the clans that much, for helping me. Come and look them over, so at least you know your way around."

"The day is getting old," observed Frostfur. "Why don't you two stay here tonight? Tomorrow I'll see you home."

"I'll go too!" said Oatwhisker. "We really ought to know what's on the edge of our territory."

"Sounds like it's settled, then. Now … does any cat want to share some fresh-kill? We found a rabbit nest today." Boulder's statement made every cat's mouth water – but Runningnose rose to his paws, alarmed.

"I thought the rabbits couldn't be trusted? Remember last Green-leaf, when tainted rabbits made some cats ill, even killed a few?"

"Rabbits making a cat sick? I never heard such a silly thing!" exclaimed Boulder.

"It's true. We lost several cats to tainted rabbit. The rabbits seem OK now, though. I think it was something the two-legs did to the rabbits" explained Oatwhisker.

With that somber thought, the cats settled down to a quiet meal.


End file.
